


Flickering Embers

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: The Infinite World [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: "You've been chosen by a primordial force of destruction as a suitable candidate to serve him in his quest to annihilate all existence everywhere. Congratulations."Zuko resisted the urge to scream.





	Flickering Embers

A/N: I think up of way too many death scenes. I kid you all not, I really do

This is basically Zuko's perspective in my other story, Final Anime

Published: 3/23/2018

Warnings: Character Death

* * *

**Flickering Embers**

When Zuko awoke, he was first convinced this whole thing was just one big, bloody nightmare. Well, it turns out he was right about the whole it 'being a nightmare' bit, but he, sadly, was mistaken about the bit where it was all in his head.

Because, sadly, it was not in fact all in his head and Zuko was convinced the Spirits were off laughing somewhere at his expense like the assholes they were. Hadn't they messed with his life enough over the years?

No, scratch that, of course they hadn't. They just had to toss in one last twist, because why not?

So it was that Zuko, the newly appointed Fire Lord, found himself being summoned to a battlefield that would decide the fate of the universe. And here's the kicker, the absolute best part of the whole goddamn thing which had Zuko cursing the spirits from here to the moon to wherever the hell Sozin's Comet went when it wasn't turning Firebenders into literal Demigods.

"What the hell do you mean, I've been summoned by Chaos?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Princess. You've been chosen by a primordial force of destruction as a suitable candidate to serve him in his quest to annihilate all existence everywhere. Congratulations."

Zuko resisted the urge to scream.

Of course, everything he had done in search of redemption just had to get tossed right back at him, right into his face. Zuko hadn't been in this world long, but he did understand the general gist of it all.

Two gods, locked in eternal combat. Light and dark, ravaging each other endlessly. This was a story Zuko knew well, a story that had been passed down for generations. Yin and Yang was a well known concept, as old as the Avatar himself. Being brought forth into such a conflict should have been an honor.

Except, of course, for the part where he got summoned by a literal destroyer of worlds that made Ozai look like he deserved a father of the year award.

This… Monster had called him forth. This monster had taken one look across the universe, across time and space, stared into the heart of Zuko's world and decided that the best person to summon to his side out of all of them would be Zuko himself. Not Ozai. Not Azula. Not any terrors that came after them.

No.

He's chosen to call Zuko.

"Why?" Zuko couldn't help but ask. Plead. He needed to know. Needed to understand. Why him? Was he really that twisted of a person?

Chaos, sprawled lazily upon his throne, merely arched a single eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? You, child, with your tumbling fate, were never meant to be a warrior or order. Your nature, like that of the universe, is entropy. That is why  _I_  have called you here."

Then, a hand gripped Zuko's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Best not to test him. Come, Zuko was it?"

Orange eyes met Zuko's own.

"There's someone you should meet."

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe it. He had to rub his eyes a few times, and he even pinched himself twice and, but the image before him didn't change.

"Aang?" Zuko spoke, and his voice didn't crack, no matter what anyone tells you.

For there he was. Grey eyes, orange and yellow robes, those unmistakable tattoos running along his flesh.

A familiar face in this tumbling world, a face Zuko knew well and remembered. A face Zuko thought he would never, ever see again. Then again, if Zuko had been called to this so called conflict of the gods, then it made a certain amount of sense, right?

Just like Zuko had been called, so had Aang. Probably for the otherside, but Zuko didn't particularly care about the details. It wouldn't be the first time he'd defected from a cause he didn't believe in. He'd been planning to anyways, but this made things way easier.

"Zuko." Aang hissed out.

Any other time, Zuko would have noticed the tone, the fire flaring in Aang's eyes. Rage was a familiar emotion for Zuko. It had been what had fueled his fire, fueled his rage, for years. It was what had driven him for so long. If there was a sin that Zuko knew he was guilty of, it was wrath.

At this moment, though, Zuko didn't see it.

Instead, he saw the face of a friend that he'd thought he'd never see again, and the only emotion he could feel was joy.

"Aang! Oh god, I thought I was the only one! I'm so happy to see-" Zuko stalked forth, arms open. He'd never been one for hugs, but screw it. Aang was here and Zuko was happy. Nothing could change that, nothing at a-

Aang's fist darted out.

Zuko's eyes widened as a blast of air smashed right into his chest. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he was sent flying back, body bending around the blow as Aang went right on the offensive.

Once again, the universe proved its hatred of him as one of his best friends, without a single word leaving his lips, tried his best to smash Zuko into the ground.

* * *

"I don't get it."

Zuko had barely gotten out of there alive. Aang himself, for whatever reason, was perfectly willing to inflict bodily harm at the very sight of him. Aang himself wouldn't actually kill him, but his so called friends here?

Yeah, no. Zuko wasn't going to chance it when several strangers showed up out of the blue, joining the offensive without hesitation.

"What's there to get? He doesn't remember you. Or, at least, nothing positive."

Zuko looked up. Young Xehanort seemed like the sanest of Zuko's new 'allies', since he seemed to be the only one not frothing at the idea of causing endless destruction. He was also, surprisingly, a decent healer.

Surprising since he wasn't a Waterbender by any means, but Zuko supposed that, being drawn across the entire universe, there were powers out there he didn't understand.

Then, the words finished registering. Zuko reeled back, eyes wide in shock. Xehanort had no reaction to this, merely watching him with all the patience in the world, waiting for Zuko to come to his own conclusions.

"What do you mean, doesn't remember? Why wouldn't he remember? Specifically, why wouldn't he remember anything positive?"

Xehanort shot him Azula's patented 'Zuzu, you're such an idiot' look. Zuko resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably under it.

"Why do you think? It's how Cosmos keeps her champions in line. She takes their memories, and promises them back in exchange for victory. She leaves just enough behind to motivate them, to drive them to take out their counterparts." Xehanort explained, tone implying that this should have all been very obvious and Zuko was an idiot for not having realized it sooner.

Zuko growled, shooting up.

"You mean she's- she- what in the hell? Isn't she the Goddess of Harmony? Isn't she supposed to be the good guy?"

Xehanort snorted, standing to full height.

"You, of all people, should understand. Light and dark don't mean 'good' and 'evil'. Yes, should Cosmos win, she will bring order and peace. There is no room for free will in such a world, for from such things strife is born. Why, then, would she hesitate to do the same to those that serve her?"

Zuko took a step back, expression wavering.

It… No, Xehanort was lying. He had to be lying.

Chaos literally would rant to anyone who would listen that once he one this battle, he would destroy it all. He wouldn't leave anything behind. Just ruins, floating about forever, a cold and quiet death to all life, everywhere.

"There is a reason they call it Yin and Yang," Xehanort continued, ignoring Zuko's turmoil. "One cannot survive without the other. It is the constant push of one against the other that keeps everything spinning."

"... Then, what you're saying is, that no matter who wins, all reality is doomed."

"Of course." Xehanort replied. Zuko groaned, sitting back on the ground and burying his face in his hands. Well then, thank you universe and thank you spirits. Was this karma? Was this some sort of twisted form of divine retribution? Had it been because of something Zuko had done in a past life?

"But, perhaps… There is a way." Xehanort continued.

Zuko's head snapped up, hopeful.

"This… Avatar of yours. The spiritual bridge, that is his title, correct?"

Zuko scoffed.

"I fail to see how even the Avatar can put in end to a pair of primordials bent on tearing the universe apart." Zuko snapped.

"Are they? They've kept the conflict confined to this one little corner of the universe, and they've even stopped fighting one another directly." Xehanort pointed out. Zuko had to admit, the other teen had a point. "They're weakened. I can see no other reason for them to summon us. And, is an Avatar not meant to keep the spirits in check? If you get technical, a god is nothing more than a spirit on a power high."

"Even if that plan would work, and I seriously have doubts, according to you, Aang's been mindraped by the incarnation of Light." Zuko bitterly pointed out.

And, to that, Xehanort only smiled.

"Leave that… To me."

* * *

Apparently, Xehanort's master plan failed so epically it resulted in the timebender limping back after having dueled with the Aang, with the only reason that he had managed to make it back at all being that, no matter how many times Aang pinned him, Xehanort would always manage to twist time back to break free.

Zuko was not impressed. Arms crossed, he glared down at his fellow Warrior of Chaos. Xehanort rolled his eyes, scoffing at him.

"Oh please,  _Zuzu_ , as if you did any better."

…

"Don't call me Zuzu!"

* * *

Zuku had never made it a secret that he didn't like his fellow Warriors of Chaos. Golbez was alright, Tidus wasn't too bad and Cloud was so quiet Zuku was sometimes reminded of Mei, but the rest annoyed the hell out of him, for various reasons.

The one that Zuko hated most of all, though, was the most destructive one.

The clown. Zuko had never liked clowns growing up, stating they were creepy. Azula, being the wonderful little sister she was, had once debased herself to the point of painting her face white, poccuring a wig and those crazy red noses, and storming into Zuko's bedchambers to wake him at an ungodly hour.

…

Zuko had burned half the room down, his sister's laughter rippling around the room.

Needless to say, Zuko's unease around clowns increased tenfold.

The sight before him wasn't doing Zuko's dislike of clowns any favors, either.

Around them laid a mockery of Ba Sing Se. Like the rest of this world, none of it was real. Not of it really existed. Just an illusion, carved from their memories. A reflection.

The city might be fake, but the sight before him was all to real as Aang's body smashed into the ground, hard. Floating in the sky above him was the clown himself, except he no longer looked like a clown.

Zuko would have preferred if he did.

This version was, impossibly, just a bit more terrifying.

Kefka glowered down at Aang, his wings- yes, wings- beating, keeping him afloat. The clown had undergone some sort of transformation, skin turning purple, angel wings sprouting from his back, those clothes of his replaced by a goddamn toga.

"Hehe! Is this all the little Avatar boy has to offer? And here I was, thinking you had the power to destroy the world!"

Aang grit his teeth, struggling to rise.

Zuko wasn't just going to sit here and watch this. No. Screw that. Screw sides, too. He knew this would mark him as a traitor, which was a far fetch from someone who just didn't get along with his so called comrades, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Instead, Zuko felt fire coiling around him, within.

This world wasn't his own, but it had taught him many things. This wouldn't finish Kefka off. Zuko didn't have the power for it. It wouldn't kill the clown, but it be enough to distract him.

Enough for Zuko to grab Aang and run like hell.

"Hey, assbutt!"

Kefka spun. Flames, golden and pure, shaped like a dragon, soared through the air. Kefka dodged about as the flame dragon began to blast concussive blasts at him. Kefka hissed, batting away at the twin dragons Zuko had summoned, exactly as he expected him to.

Zuko didn't waste a second.

Aang, the idiot, was so busy staring up at the dragons battling the Harlequin to notice Zuko. Really. Aang was lucky Zuko wasn't hunting him down anymore, or this might have turned out way different.

Without hesitation, Zuko swept down, wrapped at arm around Aang's chest, and heaved. He was lucky the kid was so damn small as he tossed him over onto his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Wha- Zuko? What are you even doing here?!"

Hn. At the very least, Aang wasn't attacking him right off the bat like last time. Zuko shot the young Airbender a look even as his legs screamed at him. This was the second time Zuko had rescued the young Airbender, although this time a mask wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Not with the murderous glare Kefka shot at him while battling off the dragons.

"What does it look like I'm doing, idiot. I'm saving you from that!" Zuko motioned in the general direction of Kefka.

Aang's shot him a bewildered look.

"But… Why?"

Zuko stared at the boy. He really didn't remember. Aang didn't remember anything. Okay, so Aang did remember, but nothing good. Nothing good, only the bad. Zuko had to admit, there was a lot of bad. He had no one to blame but himself for that.

Still, despite that, for a brief moment, Zuko could see his friend again instead of the psychotic child that had tried to smash him between a pair of boulders the second he set sight on him.

Zuko smiled, ignoring the prickling in his eyes. Probably dust or something.

"Because, even if you don't remember, I do. I'm doing this because I'm for friend, and whatever sides these gods have decided can go screw themselves for all I care."

* * *

Zuko hadn't met many of Cosmos' so called champions. The only one he really knew anything about was Aang. He didn't see a reason to get to know any of the others. They didn't matter. Why would they?

He was beginning to regret that decision.

Like usual, his choices had a tendency to come back and bit him in the ass,

Zuko had managed to get away from Kefka, which was the good news. The bad news, of course, was when he had come across one of Aang's allies. An ally that took one look at Aang's battered form, tossed over Zuko's shoulder, and drew a sword without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh, good. You're with Cosmos, right? He got hurt, and I-"

"Get away from him!"

Zuko dodged out of the way as the blade came slashing forth, knicking at his chest.

"Hey! What're you doing? I-"

"Let him go!"

Zuko was forced to toss Aang away from him, a dao sword appearing in his hands as the broadsword came crashing down. The Knight kept coming at him, attacking again and again.

"Light! Stop! He helped me!" Zuko heard Aang shout.

Light either didn't hear him or didn't care. Instead, he kept slashing and it was all Zuko could do to fend off the attacks. In another flash of light, another sword appeared in Zuko's hands.

Huh. Whatever. He could work with this. Zuko did prefer a dual blade wielding style, anyways.

"That's just what he wants you to think, Aang! You told me how he hunted you all over the world! I won't let him near you!"

Zuko couldn't help the glare he shot Aang. The Airbender didn't even have the decency to look sheepish about the whole thing, although that might be more to do with the fear burning in his eyes than anything else.

Zuko snarled, and tossed himself into the fight, flame and blade and all.

* * *

Zuko had fought hundreds of times. Battle was in his blood. War was his calling. He'd fought, bled, and ripped his way across warzones. He'd survived in situations where it should have been impossible, but he'd done it anyways.

Hell, Zhao blowing up Zuko's entire ship while Zuko was literally in the heart of the damn thing hadn't been enough to do more than scrape him.

This, though?

This…

This wasn't a scrape.

Zuko's swords fell to the ground with one last dull clang.

Grey eyes, cold eyes, glared down at him. Drops of blood flickered along the other's cheek as Zuko slowly, ever so slowly, looked down.

There was a sword in his chest. It felt… It felt cold. No. Not the sword. Zuko. Zuko felt cold. Despite the blood pumping in his veins, despite the fire that danced on his skin and in his breath and in his heart, Zuko felt cold.

He'd never felt this cold before, not once. Not even when the moon had blotted out the sun, when the Eclipse had bathed the world in darkness.

Cold.

So cold.

Zuko's eyes met Aang's one last time. Wide eyed, terrified, helpless. Shock. Aang was going into shock. Zuko didn't see anymore. The blade was pulled from his chest, and his legs gave out on him.

Falling.

He was falling.

Cold.

Everything… So cold… So… So dark.

* * *

Zuko's eyes snapped open as he heaved.

Wha… What in the world? He could have sworn that he'd… He'd been dead. There was no other word for it. He had died. He had died, so how was he here? He had died, the Warrior of Light had cut him down, he had died, he had died, he had died, he-

"Hello, Zuzu." a voice spoke.

Zuko's eyes snapped up.

The earth beneath him dug into his back. The trees above blotted out the sun, but the person before him didn't change. Orange eyes, staring down at him, silver hair framing the other's face.

"Xe- Xeha- nort." Zuko managed to cough before he tried to move. Try being the key word. His body flared in pain, refusing to respond. Zuko hissed, eyes scrunching shut in pain.

"Oh, I wouldn't move, Zuko. You see, I only used a few drops of this. Just enough for this."

Few drops of what?

Zuko's blinked several times, vision blurry. There, in Xehanort's hands was a strange potion. Red, bright, burning. Literally, burning.

Xehanort twisted the bottle in hand.

"A Phoenix Down. Rare little relics, these things. Invaluable in any war, made from the essence of the legendary avian itself. Do you know the legends, Zuko, if the phoenix?"

Did he know the legends? Of course Zuko did! The phoenix, the firebird of rebirth. The spirit of fire itself, of the sun blazing above. The power his father had so desperately wanted to emulate to the point of anointing himself 'Phoenix King'.

Zuko grunted.

"Thanks," Zuko spoke. Xehanort looked down at him, expression amused. Why, Zuko wasn't sure but then again, he was never sure why Xehanort did anything. "You- you saved me. Thank you. Please, help me up. I have to find-"

"Oh, Zuzu. You shouldn't be thanking me.  _I_  should be thanking you!" Xehanort interrupted, a hand trailing along his cheek as the latter smiled down at him, as if Zuko had personally set the stars in the sky. Zuko looked at the other in confusion. Noticing it, Xehanort's smile grew wider. "Thanks to you, the Avatar will soon be my willing puppet. Like putty, in my hands."

Zuko could only stare.

Within his chest, his heart gave a single desperate, wild lurch. His eyes widened as he attempted to scramble away, but he couldn't. Not like this. Not this battered. Not with only drops of the healing potion in him, just enough to resuscitate him but nothing more.

"Wha- what?"

Xehanort laughed.

"Isn't it obvious, Zuzo? I used you. I used you to manipulate the Airbender, I used you to reach his heart, I used you to shatter it. And now… Ah yes, now. Can you feel that?"

Xehanort twisted his head, staring off into the horizon.

What on earth was he talking-

Zuko's eyes widened, eyes darting in the same direction. What in the hell was that?

"Even as we speak, Avatar Aang is battling Cosmos. Of course, his former comrades will rush to the scene, but what's done is done. Soon, that child will obey me. A weapon, forged for my use." Xehanort said with all the casual air of someone discussing the weather.

Zuko didn't know where he found the strength. In an instant, he had shot up, hand curling around Xehanort's throat as he growled at the latter. Xehanort's head snapped to him, eyes wide.

"You- you, I won't- I won't let you touch him, I-"

A hand touched against Zuko's chest and pushed.

Zuko screamed as the simple motion lit his nerves aflame, falling back as Xehanort rose, towering above him. Zuko gasped, glaring up at the other.

Hate was an emotion Zuko knew well.

Anger, rage.

It had driven him for so long, pushed him forth. It had been his main motivation, his everything. Right here, right now, Zuko knew that there would never be anyone in the world that he would hate more than Xehanort.

"You… Planned this from the start…" Zuko realized.

Xehanort smirked, nodding.

"Of course," the smug bastard said, "to the last detail. So, thank you, Zuko. Thank you, for what you've done for me. Thank you, for being a good little sacrifice. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

The world was already fading. Regardless, Zuko grit his teeth, eyes dancing with hatred. This seemed to amuse Xehanort even more.

"Aang… Aang isn't stupid. He'll catch on. I don't know what you're planning, but he'll know. He'll stop you. Aang-"

Xehanort tossed his head back, cackling like a madman. He even had a few tears in his eyes from how hard he was crying. Zuko had never wanted to kill more than in that one single moment.

Huh. Maybe he did belong on the side of destruction.

Xehanort's gaze locked back onto Zuko's.

"How can he, when he'll be too busy mourning you? Worry not, Zuzu. You won't have to see it. I promise you that." Xehanort said.

So, he was going to be left here to die.

Xehanort had just come to gloat, come to rub his victory in Zuko's face.

In that moment, Zuko was reminded of Azula. Even she wasn't this twisted, though. His sister wasn't this mad. His sister had feelings, had emotions. Zuko knew that. How could he not, when he'd seen the aftereffects of her falling completely apart?

"Although, Zuko. This isn't a just a social call, although I did enjoy that." Xehanort said, tilting his head as a contemplative look flickered across his face. "You see, Zuko, this war has been fought for so long. Never ending, because it always, always resets. There is, of course, a way to take someone out for sure. In theory, our little Warrior of Light should fit the bill, but I've never been one to leave things to chance."

Xehanort turned, hand darting out and motioning someone forward. Zuko's eyes darted up and, for the second time, his heart lurched.

Aang.

Except it wasn't.

A… Crystal imitation, walking forward.

"Do you like my discover, Zuko? To think, we could have used these the entire time. This, I think, is for the best. The most poetic end, the most beautiful end for Zuko of the Fire Nation, wouldn't you agree?" Xehanort turned back towards Zuko, but Zuko wasn't looking at him.

Zuko's eyes were locked on the crystal Aang, unwavering, unmoving.

Xehanort's eyes lit.

"Do it."

The faux-Aang knelt, a hand darting forward. Wind darted from his hand, wrapping around Zuko's head in a sphere of air. A sphere that ripped the air from his lungs, ripped his life force away as Zuko began to convulse.

Xehanort could only beam, his expression full of sadistic glee. Sadistic glee as Aang's copy murdered Zuko, right then and there, snuffing the life right out of him.

Zuko's body convulsed once, twice, then fell utterly still as his limbs fell limply at his side.

And Xehanort?

Xehanort grinned.


End file.
